


What up, glitter dick

by Wrappedbubble



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom!Even, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role play during sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, These boys are so in love, sub!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrappedbubble/pseuds/Wrappedbubble
Summary: "I bought you some things," Even said, bending to pick up a bag that he'd left by the door.   Moving back to the bed, he sat himself next to Isak's hip.  "I've wanted to see you like this for so long.  You have no idea what you do to me.  Or what I do to myself when I think of you."  He paused and stroked lightly up Isak's cock.  "Or what I'm going to do to you now I've got got you where you should be."  Leaning over he placed a kiss to each of Isak's hips.  Isak could feel that he was breathing fast.  "I'm so glad that you didn't put up too much of a fight baby."  Reaching into the bag Even produced a pair of baby pink lacy panties, hooked over his finger.





	What up, glitter dick

**Author's Note:**

> In my head I have aged them at 19 and 22. 
> 
> FIC WARNING - CONSENSUAL NON CONSENT LIES BEYOND - FIC WARNING
> 
> Also prior to the start of this fic, our boys have had a full and frank discussion on consent and safewords and they are comfortable and safe. Please don't try this at home unless you too are comfortable and safe. It is fully consented to but plays out in a non consensual manner so if this is something you would rather avoid then you have my utmost respect.
> 
> Stay safe and happy people!
> 
> PS...I seem to be unable to stop writing Evak smut...send help!

"Keep still,"

Isak didn't move a muscle. 

"Pretty little thing,"

Isak pulled just a tiny amount on the ropes around each wrist, finding them tight and impossible to flex in. They held him taut to each side of the headboard, arms stretched out. 

"I said keep still," Even gripped Isak's chin to make him look at him. Smiling, Even got up from the bed and walked silently to the door. He took all of his clothes off while Isak watched, silent and bound. "Little slut," 

Isak averted his eyes from Even's naked form and blushed furiously, gaze downcast and looking at his own cock which was betraying him by standing fully erect and dripping. 

"I bought you some things," Even said, bending to pick up a bag that he'd left by the door. Moving back to the bed, he sat himself next to Isak's hip. "I've wanted to see you like this for so long. You have no idea what you do to me. Or what I do to myself when I think of you." He paused and stroked lightly up Isak's cock. "Or what I'm going to do to you now I've got got you where you should be." Leaning over he placed a kiss to each of Isak's hips. Isak could feel that he was breathing fast. "I'm so glad that you didn't put up too much of a fight baby." Reaching into the bag Even produced a pair of baby pink lacy panties, hooked over his finger. 

"You're going to look so pretty in these," Even muttered as he picked up Isak's ankles one at a time, sliding the panties up his legs. 

Isak swallowed. It felt dry, his throat felt too tight. Even shuffled up the bed to kneel over Isak, one knee tucked under each of Isak's armpits. 

"Look!" Even exclaimed proudly, pulling a make up kit out of the bag. Isak's breathing hitched up a knot at the sight of it. He could feel his muscles trembling and jumping while Even gripped his chin again. "You're going to look so beautiful."

Isak watched as Even pulled out the contents of the kit one at a time and placed them next to his head. He didn't dare try to turn to look at them. Apparently satisfied with what he'd placed down Even tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly at Isak. 

"Eyes first sweet thing," he said, opening a packet of eye shadow and using the tip of his little finger to sweep the dark grey colour over each of Isak's eyelids. Isak shook a little art the contact, it was softer than he'd been expecting. "Open your eyes baby," Even said quietly, deeply. Isak obeyed instantly blinking up at Even. "Mascara," Even said. 

Isak tried so hard not to blink. He wasn't in a position to argue and he didn't want to get hurt. So he lay, eyes wide open and stinging with the effort of not blinking while Even swept mascara over his eyelashes. 

"Fuck," Even breathed out. "Fuck baby, you're fucking sinful." Isak trembled again. Even replaced the cap on the mascara and opened a little tub and a tube. Isak watched him paint something onto his own thumb which he then swept high over each of Isak's cheekbones. Dipping the little brush back into the tube he painted across both of Isak's lips while Isak tried hard to control his breathing. He watched Even nod with satisfaction as he put down the tube and opened the little pot. With a small pinch of his thumb and finger, he sprinkled glitter across Isak's lips and cheek bones where it clung on. 

Isak breathed shaky breaths in and out while Even put all of the make-up back in the bag which he dropped on the floor beside the bed. 

"You be good now you hear?" Even said, tucking one hand behind Isak's neck and getting his chin tightly to force his mouth open. With no hesitation Even thrust himself up and forward, pushing his cock fully into Isak's mouth, forcing it down then pulling back almost totally, repeating his action at a punishing pace. Isak scrambled to keep up, feet kicking out at the mattress beneath him, his head being forced back and for with the brutal rhythm that Even had set. He strained at his wrists, eyes running and watering, jaw aching and lips stretched.

He could hear the obscene sounds that he was making. Yelling and dribbling around Even, trying to catch his breath beaten each in thrust, between each gag. Even pulled out suddenly, leaving Isak empty and gasping and shaking. Keeping a firm hold of himself Even pumped his cock with his hand once, twice, And a third and final time, shooting all over Isak's face with a yell. He drew it out as long as he could, then, with the hand that was still behind Isak's head he fisted his fingers into his hair and pulled Isak's head to the side. 

"Look at yourself," Even said, forcing Isak's head up a little, holding him fast in his tight grip to look into the mirror that stood against the wall beside the bed. Isak looked. He had no choice, no say in the matter. 

"Slutboy," Even said, smirking at their reflection. Isak's mascara had run down his cheeks and along his temples. His mouth was red and wet, and so was his chin. And he was streaked in cum. It dripped off his face as he watched. Even released his grip on Isak's hair and got up from the bed. He picked up a wash cloth from beside the bed and wiped his hands on it. Isak could see the glitter from his mouth around the base of Even's dick. Even stopped wiping his hands and glanced at Isak. 

"Oh I'm sorry," he said. "Did you want this?" Leaning down he scratched absently at Isak's scalp and curls. He's placed the wash cloth in Isak's restrained hand. "There you go," he said. Isak tightened his fist around the cloth and felt the cooling of Even's spend on his face, could feel it already starting to dry and stick to his skin, tightening on his cheeks and forehead as it did so.

Even started to gather up his clothes and dress himself, looking entirely nonplussed when the doorbell rang. Isak jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh I forgot," Even said. "I invited some friends over. You don't mind do you?" Even moved quickly to Isak and pulled down the panties that he'd put on him earlier, damp in one spot from Isak's leaking dick. Isak opened his mouth to gulp in some air, to swallow down the panic that was rising and Even took that opportunity to stuff them into Isak's mouth. The doorbell rang again as Even picked up a scarf and wrapped it over Isak's mouth and panties, securing it with a knot at the back. 

"Oh your face you little toy!" Even said laughing. "It's pizza. I reckoned I'd get hungry." Isak panted in and out through his nose. He could taste Even and himself in his mouth, on his tongue. When Even went to get the pizza he worked on calming his breathing down as much as he could. 

"Smells good," Even said, wandering into the room, a slice of pizza in one hand and using his other to shut the door behind himself. He sat on the bed and took a bite of the pizza slice, absently stroking at Isak's still hard dick.

"You're so hard," Even said. "You've been hard for ages now haven't you. Sweet." Isak twitched involuntarily as Even tightened a fist around Isak's dick. It hurt with need, with pressure, with the lack of release. He grimaced and groaned and could feel the dried cum on his face as it pulled at his skin where it stuck. 

"I know just the thing!" Even said, clicking his fingers and smiling at his own thoughts. He dropped the pizza back into the box and moved it off the bed, before going back to the bag that Isak had assumed was empty. "Here you go," Even said, a vibrator in one hand and a small bottle of lube in the other. "One more thing," he muttered, looking around the room, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the scarves that he kept hanging on a hook on the back of the door. Opening the lube he squeezed a generous amount out and coated the shaft of the vibrator, whilst walking to the door to gather up a couple is scarves. 

"Knees apart boy toy," he said to Isak, sitting by his hip where this had all started. Turning the vibrator on he used it's motion and the lubrication to open Isak up, his spare hand on one of Isak's knees to keep him from trying to move away. "Pretty, pretty thing," he murmured softly, edging the toy deeper in, inch by slow inch.

Isak shuddered at the intrusion, at the ache and stretch of it. He moaned into his panties and gag and shook his head side to side to try to give himself some focus. He groaned loudly when the vibrator was fully seated, the tip of it just about hitting the right spot but not quite, enough to leave him sweating and shaking and on edge. He shut his eyes and felt the vibrations running through him, over him, in and on him. He barely even registered that Even had straightened his legs out for him and crossed his ankles one on top of the other, tying them together with one scarf, and binding him at the knees with the other scarf. It was the pressure at his knees that made him open his eyes and look down at his stretched out and bound form. 

Even moved himself to a chair in the corner of the room and picked up the pizza box, taking another slice and eating it. Isak turned to face him, writhing and walking the line between pain and pleasure. He was bound and hopeless and trying to use his hips to get himself to the finish as Even sat and watched him, saying nothing at all to him. Isak was sweating and moaning freely, it was too much and he had no control over himself. He couldn't stop his shaking and how muscles jumped and twitched, each movement pushing the tip of the vibrator against him in a way that was going to tear him apart. He kept looking at Even who had put the pizza down now, was watching him very carefully from his seat. Isak twisted his body and pushed his hips down, trembling and breathing hard as Even stood up and walked to stand by the side of him. Isak followed him with his eyes and he could see that Even had something in his hands, it glinted a little as Even moved and then Isak made sense of it. He was holding a pair of scissors. Isak pushed down into the mattress and flung his head back, screaming out behind his gag and panties as he came hard, making a mess across his front and arching back up at the force behind it. 

As soon as he came down from the high Even was on him, cutting the scarves that bound his ankles and knees, turning the vibrator off and gently removing it. Moving up Isak's body he cut the bonds around his wrists and untied his gag, taking the soaking wet spit saturated panties out of Isak's mouth. Dropping everything to the floor he reached for Isak's hand and gently took the wash cloth from him, wiping at Isak's face with it. 

Without a word he gently rubbed at Isak's wrists with his fingers, kissed them and kissed Isak's lips. 

"You ok baby?" Even asked into Isak's silence, stroking a finger gently down his cheek. Isak stayed silent, looking up at Even until he frowned. "Isak?"

"What up, glitter dick," Isak whispered. 

Even laughed, a deep and real laugh, the feelings of attraction and affection and love and need settled in every atom and every cell that he possessed. 

"I love you so much Isak,"

"I love you so much Even,"


End file.
